Un Amor Peligroso
by Maite541
Summary: Edward no es un vampiro vegetariano y Bella sabe que ella es su cantante, y también que su vida corre peligro cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Pero qué decidirán ambos. ¿Dejarlo o continuar? ¿Edward sucumbirá a la sangre que tanto clama por ser bebida?


"**Un Amor Peligroso"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Crepúsculo Stephenie Meyer, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Edward no es vampiro vegetariano, y Bella sabe perfectamente que ella es su cantante y también sabe que su vida corre peligro cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Pero ¿qué decidirán ambos? ¿Dejarlo o continuar? ¿Edward sucumbirá a la sangre que tanto clama por ser bebida?

Llevaba un rato mirando a Edward, tenía puestos sus dedos en el puente de la nariz. Aunque parecía pensativo yo sabía que él sufría, que se consideraba un monstruo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Bella? ¿Por qué no quieres que te cargue en mi espalda y corra? – dijo su aterciopelada voz._

_-¡No! – Grité mientras una sonrisa torcida se asomaba en su rostro – Quiero decir…es una experiencia sorprendente pero…me mareo – dije mientras me sonrojaba._

– _Bueno entonces apurémonos – dijo a la vez que sonreía._

_Habíamos ido a una parte del bosque cerca de su casa._

_-¡Edward esperame! – Pedí cuando una rama me hizo una herida en el brazo – Auch –dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la herida y sentía la sangre entre mis dedos. _

_Me asuste y vi el rostro de Edward, parecía que había visto algo escalofriante. Pero luego todo cambio, sus ojos pasaron del dorado al negro más intimidante que jamás hubiera visto, sus colmillos se hicieron notorios y por primera vez a su lado sentí miedo. Me sentí como la presa apunto de morir viendo que ha sido capturada y que todo ha terminado._

_¡Pero que tonta fui! Mi miedo solo lo incito más, hizo que su sed creciera. Sabía que en cualquier momento me atacaría, pero Carlisle llego corriendo. Seguramente Alice había visto lo que sucedería._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Carlisle me había curado y había hablado con Edward para tranquilizarlo pero él seguía con su cara mostrando enojo y frustración, pero sus ojos mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, tristeza y decepción.

Yo sabía que Edward no era un vampiro vegetariano, sabía que yo más que nadie corría peligro a lado de él, pues era su cantante.

Sabía que en las noches mientras pensaba en él antes de dormir, él se escondía entre las sombras y buscaba con sus ojos a su próxima presa para después matarla con sus ágiles movimientos y huir dejando un crimen inconcluso.

Edward siempre me había dicho como se veía, me decía que tenía una doble personalidad, que era un ser eternamente sediento de sangre en la noche y un muerto sin descanso y paz en el día. Me decía que la sangre lo descontrolaba, hacía que sus impulsos más reprimidos salieran convirtiéndolo en un monstruo.

Y en ese momento la realidad me despertó como si fuera un balde de agua fría. Estaba poniendo mi vida en las manos de un vampiro que ansiaba mi sangre, estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Estaba arriesgando mi vida por amor.

Pero mis ojos fueron instantáneamente a Edward. Él era perfecto, aunque fuera una ironía él me protegía, me amaba, hacía que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho, era delicado y dulce y una vez convertida yo en vampiro él no sería ningún peligro.

-¿Bella? – dijo mirándome extraño.

- Umm.

- Es mejor que me aleje de tu vida, soy un peligro para ti…

Él siguió hablando pero no lo escuche, sentí como si en ese momento la habitación fuera invadida por hielo, como si el tiempo se parara.

-No me importa correr riesgos contigo, se que no me haría nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Estuve a punto de atacarte allá fuera. ¡Soy un asesino!

- ¡No me importa lo que seas! No me importa si eres un vampiro, no me importa si bebes o no la sangre de los humanos, no me importa ser tu cantante. Nada me importa, solo me importa estar a tu lado y esa es mi decisión. Es mi problema si quiero o no arriesgar mi vida.

El rostro de Edward se ilumino pero la duda seguía en sus ojos.

-¡Hey! Edward ella tiene razón, no te garantizo un buen futuro para Bella su te vas de su vida - dijo Alice que acababa entrar a la habitación.

Edward se puso mucho más blanco y tenso y yo solo pude reír mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Y por favor acaben con esto de una buena vez. Jasper parece bipolar, las emociones de ustedes dos lo están alterando – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Mire el rostro de Edward y supe que no tenía que poder leer mentes para saber lo que estaba pensando, mi destino estaba trazado y si queríamos vivir este amor tenía que haber algunos sacrificios.

**Notas de la autora: Hola!!!! Regrese con otra one-shot, últimamente me ha dado por escribir puros one-shots. Bueno la verdad estoy muy alegre porque en el último que escribí me fue mejor, eso quiere decir que estoy mejorando! : D Bueno pues espero que no haya bajado de nivel aunque la verdad este no me gusto pero pues ustedes denme su opinión. Cuídense! Y dejen review por fa!**


End file.
